dc_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Diana
Biography Synopsis= After a day of training Diana was resting up on a cliff when she saw a plane crash into the ocean and jumped in to save him. Upon rescuing him they reached the beach where they encountered the other Amazons. They took the pilot to the chamber room where they interrogated him to find out why he had come there, to which he told them he was escaping German fighters from the Great War. Upon hearing of this Great War, Diana was adamant about helping stop it but Hippolyta resisted and said they had spotted a ship and that Trevor would be returned to his people and then they would return to the island. Hippolyta called her top advisors except Diana to discuss that it was time for the next mating hunt and they will deliver Trevor to man’s boat and then proceed with the hunt and to leave no survivors. Meanwhile, Diana goes to the baths to speak with Trevor and learn of the Great War he spoke of. Diana and Trevor spoke for what seemed like hours, he told her about his wife; whose name was Hannah and his son Derek. When nightfall came Diana, Trevor and a contingent of Amazons departed the island to return him to the boat they had spotted earlier. Upon reaching the vessel they claimed they were there to return him, Trevor recognized the Captain and yelled to let him know it was him. The crew brought the Amazons aboard and the men were stunned at the sight of so many beautiful women. Diana and Trevor were speaking to the Captain when suddenly they heard a scream, to which they saw an Amazon decapitate a soldier and shoot an arrow through the head of another. The Amazons demanded they lay down their weapons and get down on their knees. Diana screamed for them to explain themselves to which they said they were following the Queen’s commands and it was time for the mating hunt and the Amazons that came were next in line as well as Diana. She grabs Diana and Trevor and throws him in the captain’s quarters and tells her that it is her responsibility to her people. She returns to the deck where the Amazons proceed to rape and kill the sailors. Diana is disgusted by the actions of her people but knows she has to or they will just kill him anyways. She throws him to the floor and jumps on top of him and hovers over him whispering that if he wanted to live, he must listen to her. Antiope charges through the door to see Diana standing up putting her clothes back on with Trevor on the ground with blood all over him, Antiope grabs her shoulder telling her that the Amazons don’t want to kill these men but they must replenish their numbers every few centuries and they can’t allow the men to live and mention them. The Amazons return to Themyscira where Diana confronts her mother demanding she tell her why she wasn’t told about the massacre and how could they do that. The Amazons are meant to be the protectors of man yet they kill them, how is that the will of the gods. She demands to know if that is how she was born, is that why Hippolyta never spoke of her father. Hippolyta sent her a sharp stare that slowly relaxed into a look of almost despair, she says that is not the way she was born and that she loved her father but he chose himself and his destiny over them. Discouraged over the actions and lies from her mother she demanded that she be allowed to leave the island to which Hippolyta vehemently rejected. Diana then calls for a Trial by Combat to which she offers a deal; if she defeats Themyscira’s greatest fighters, she will be allowed to leave. If she loses, she will relent and speak nothing more of it and will follow her mother’s declarations to the fullest. Hippolyta was disturbed by the demands but ultimately relents and declares Diana will fight Themyscira’s ten best fighters. The fights take place the next day and the fighters chosen were Dalma, Orana, Philippus, Io, Mala, Menalippe, Nubia, Penthesilea, Antiope, and her mother herself Hippolyta. The contest was set for three 1v1, and two 3v1 matches followed by the finale with Hippolyta. The next morning she heads to the arena where every Amazon on Paradise Island was in attendance to witness the fights. The contest begins and Diana makes quick work of Dalma and Orana defeating them with fewer than five moves. Philippus was harder due to her having trained Diana a few times but she ultimately defeated her as well finally making it to the first 3v1 match. She is given an hour respite but it goes so fast and she is quickly back in the ring where her two best friends and Aunt are waiting for her. They tell Diana that she cannot leave so they must stop her to which she tells them she cannot stay after learning of what the Amazons did, and that she must fight and defeat them. She catches Menalippe off-guard and hits her with a knee to the face followed by a roundhouse that knocks her cold. She eventually takes care of her friends and then Nubia and Penthesilea. Now it’s just her and her beloved Aunt Antiope whose betrayal she felt hurt the worse. The fight began and it was clear that Antiope was the superior fighter as she instantly pummeled Diana into the ground hitting her with ferocious punches until Diana’s face was filled with bruises. Antiope knew the fight was over and began telling her to forfeit and forget the madness of leaving, one girl could not change man’s violence and destruction, the whole time Diana was calculating her next move and when Antiope turned her attention for a split second Diana hit her with an uppercut followed by a brick to the face. She grabbed her head smashing it into the stone column knocking her cold. The final fight was set for sundown between mother and daughter. The fight begins, Diana carefully watching her mother's movements trying to predict what she was going to start with until Hippolyta lifts her arm into the air declaring that she forfeits the match and Diana is the winner. She walks toward Diana and embraces her, she tells her she is proud of her determination and man’s world would be lucky to have her, she apologized for the hunt and swore they would get rid of tradition adopt a more civilized one. Two days later and it’s time for Diana to leave and Hippolyta gifts her with Themysciran Sword and Shield, the shield which she had never seen before. She tells Diana the shield belonged to her father and he would’ve wanted her to have it. With these last words she departs from Paradise Island and heads to man’s world. She rows for what seems to be days or weeks eventually becoming derelict until the shadow of a giant ship crosses her sightline to which she waves it down. The ship drops it’s anchor and when she reaches the the deck a hand reaches down to her, she looks up and is stunned to see the hand belongs to Captain Trevor, to which he smiles. Traits Personality= |-| Appearance= Threat Assessment Powers= * Divine Empowerment (Birthright): As the daughter of Ares, Diana has abilities which exceed even those of the typical Amazon and she has been endowed with even more through the patronage of several Olympian gods. ** Mythical Strength: Granted by Demeter. Diana has Class 7 Enhanced Strength which allows to lift upwards to 50 tons. ** Mythical Resilience: Also granted by Demeter, Diana possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. However, her resistance to injury is not quite as great as some metahumans. Due to her vast threshold for pain and her Amazon ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life threatening. ** Mythical Speed and Levitation: Granted by Hermes, She can run at inhuman speeds (200 MPH). She also possesses the ability to temporarily defy gravity and hover in the air. ** Mythical Reflexes: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed. ** Mythical Agility: Granted by Hermes, Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. ** Mythical Insight: Granted by Athena. This ability apparently grants Diana increased perception. ** Mythical Wisdom: Granted by Athena. Diana possesses great wisdom and intelligence. She also has an instinctive ability to understand, read, write, and speak many Earthly languages, a few being her native Themysciran, Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese, Russian and Hindi. Diana is also an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses an unyielding sense of courage as well. Also, Diana possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. ** Mythical Senses: Granted by Artemis, all of Diana's mundane senses perform at peak levels. * Amazonian Physiology: There are some differences between regular people and Amazons thanks to the Greek Gods. ** Enhanced Stamina: An Innate Amazonian ability, Wonder Woman can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles. However, Diana still requires sleep or else she will begin to suffer the mental effects of sleep deprivation. ** Healing Factor (Terraphillic Regeneration): Granted to all Amazons by Demeter. Like the Earth, Diana is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease. If she is injured to a critical level, she may engage in an Amazonian ritual wherein she can become "one with the Earth" (covering herself in dirt, sand, or rocks) and recover her vitality within an hour. |-| Skills= * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Expert): Diana is the finest warrior ever born among the Amazons of Themyscira. She is verse in numerous Amazonian styles and specializes in Pankration. * Indomitable Will: Diana has immense willpower and courage. * Aviation: A novice pilot, Wonder Woman is becoming more and more adept in the operation of her Invisible Javelin. * Throwing: She has also shown herself to be quite proficient at hitting targets, even ones moving at considerable speed, with either her sword, shield, bow or spear. |-| Weaknesses= * Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons: Diana is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets. * Vulnerability to Adamant: As the daughter of Ares, Wonder Woman shares his weakness to weapons made of Adamant. |-| Analytics= Paraphernalia Weapons= * Lasso of Truth: The Lasso of Truth is her signature weapon. Most captured in it are forced to answer any questions she asks and are unable to lie. It cannot be broken, snapped or cut. It can also be used to erase memories, exorcise demons, and relieve the effects of mind control. * Magical Sword: A sword forged by Hephaestus, sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. Ares had the sword made for her and left it to her when he left. * Shield of Ares: Shield carried by Ares during multiple battles which he had on him when he settled down with Hippolyta. He left it behind when he left to return to war and Olympus. |-| Armor= * Themysciran Armor: Wonder Woman wears a red armor body plate that bears a gold eagle-shaped breastplate, and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. The breastplate is attached to a tough fabric that wraps around the neck offering protection. Below this is a blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. The armor helps her compensate for any possible vulnerability to bullets and sharp objects. |-| Accessories= * Bracelets of Submission: Modeled after the shackles the Amazons were once enslaved with. The gauntlets were forged from a mythical metal alloy known as Amazonium and were crafted for her use by Hephaestus. Diana's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close-range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. When crossed, the gauntlets generate an impenetrable barrier just in front of them which allows Diana to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. |-| Transportation= * Customized ARGUS Javelin (Invisible Jet): A gift from the English government for her many years of service, this is a state-of-the-art H.T.O.L.-capable Javelin outfitted with a remarkable cloaking device. Trivia & Notes Trivia= * Diana has not eaten pork, bacon, or ham for several years. This leads many to assume she is a vegetarian. * Diana hates being called "Princess", but that doesn't seem to stop her from using her royal lineage to her own advantage. * Diana's guilty pleasures are food from Taco Whiz and ice cream. * Her archenemy is Circe. |-| Notes= * Likeness based on Bridget Regan. * Diana's address is a nod to her first comic book appearance: All-Star Comics #8, in 1941, by Harry G. Peter. * Diana being a vegetarian might be a nod to Justice League Unlimited TV series episode "This Little Piggy". Category:Characters Category:Justice League members